The Tissue Culture Assoc., Inc., a non-profit interdisciplinary scientific society of 1825 active members, hereby makes application for a cost sharing, grant-in-aid for the support of the 3rd Decennial Review Conf. on Tissue Culture to be held September 13-17, 1976, Lake Placid, N.Y. The theme of the conference will be "Gene Expression and Regulation in Cultured Cells" which was selected by the convener, Dr. Marshall Nirenberg of NIH. A detailed program is attached as part of this application. Previous conferences held in 1956 at Woodstock, Vt., and in 1965 at Bedford Springs, Pa., have been generally regarded as outstanding meetings for presenting overviews for current state-of-the-art in research at the cellular level. In previous years, the Proceedings have been published with discussions as monographs in the J. of the Nat'l Cancer Inst. It is planned to submit the attached program to the JNCI for a tentative commitment for publication, simultaneously with this application. Funds requested will be used solely to support the travel and per diem expenses of speakers and participants at the conference. In accordance with established precedent, no honoraries are paid and all other expenses incidental to the conference are provided through registration fees, commercial sponsors or the Tissue Culture Association. Travel and per diem expenses of Federal Government scientists are either borne by their respective organizations or will be secured from non-Government sources.